Colorful/Colorless AU
Dead Roleplay, no longer active so don't even try to bring it back to life. Hello, I have no idea what to type here. Rules * Every character, with a few exceptions, are colorless, and are lifeless, unable to do anything until they have their colors back. Only characters who either have their colors hidden, are almost completely colorless (Himeru being the max color to be an outsider counting accessories (and it's not how many different colors the character has, it's how much of even one certain color takes up the character's body), or have the ability to color things, are outsiders. ** Do NOT have your character suddenly have back their colors without a character recoloring them (if they have the ability to) ** If your character cannot color objects, they are not allowed to do so. * You give color back the world or a character if your character can do so, however, the object must always be the same color as it was originally, so no purple mint mangoes. * You do not have to make a page for a character to use them here. * Have fun! Members * Danceykitty ** Dancey (paint AU) ** Ni and Ji (Ni is female, and Ji is male) * Squidy822 ** Paint (he's a paintbrush so one of the outsiders ye) ** Lemmy the Sheep Slime ** Squidy * THE GREAT something ** Toby * Team F. (I'm not role-play YET) ** Zane ** Kaylah ** Hobs ** Minty ** Eeveon and Pikale (I'm not sure. tell me if I should keep 'em in here.) ** H.A.I. (He's an outsider, because he doesn't HAVE a physical form. He just lives in electronics, like Hobs' tech ball.) * MixieRoast ** Aase and Azura (Outsiders due to lack of colour.) Summary A strange thing has happened that caused the world to lose all of its color, and it also seems that most characters have had their color stripped away, too. However, there are a few outsiders that seem to be able to either keep their colors, or maybe they didn't have any colors at all! Two cat like spirits, one with two spots colored with warm colors and an eye colored with another warm color (Ni), and the other with cool colors (Ji), both with one gray eye, and two tails, guide those outsiders to help them restore the world's color. Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Some sort of shockwave quickly travels through the land scape, and as that wave went, the colors of the world were stripped away, as well as the slimes, ranchers, everyone, excepts a few others. Dancey watched as all of the colors vanish from everything, and everyone. as she awaited for the wave to pass her, and thought that she, too, would lose her color, but as the wave passed through her, nothing happened. Puzzled, she looked around for a moment, and notice two felines rushing toward her. ---Squidy822--- Paint started floating towards Dancey, dragging along a wagon with a colorless Lemmy in it. "Ok, who turned color mode off?" Paints Color: Red. Rather ticked off. ---Danceykitty--- The two felines come up to the two right before Dancey replied to Paint. One of the two felines, Ni, was panicking more that the other, Ji,"Oh, thank goodness there are more people like you two. We are going to need one of you, but the more the there are, the faster we can sort this out...maybe." Dancey was confused,"What do you mean by that?" Ji spoke a lot calmer than Ni did,"Something has happened that possibly made all of the colors vanish, the slimes, plants, everything (even the sky), we will need your help to restore the colors. And since you're literally wielding a giant paintbrush, and you have another paintbrush right near you, you are easily one of the people we are looking for." ---THE GREAT something--- A portal appeared above Dancey, and Toby fell out of it. Except he was sleeping, since, well, no colors. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, after a colorless Techy Toby falls on her head, put Toby on the ground, as Ji then said,"Hey, since you two are here, may we ask one of you to do something?" Dancey listened to Ji's request,"May you paint a few things with the paintbrush you wield? It doesn't matter what you paint, and you'll soon realized why we ask you this." Dancey, though she doesn't completely trust the felines, did as told, and tried coloring the ground with her paintbrush. To her surprise, the ground went back to it's original colors. She tried painting a few other things, too, trees, fruits, slimes that aren't Toby or Lemmy, anything that was once colorless, and like what happened with the ground, each of these objects were back to their original colors,"Well, that's pretty cool." ---Squidy822--- A colorless Squidy fell out of a portal by Paint with a sticky note on it. It read 'Color me in or I will kill you to death.' Paint said "Wait how will he kill me if he can't move--" A knife buzzed by Paint's head. ._." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby stood up somehow and just looked around. "Well, who needs friends when you've got power... Right? RIGHT!?" Just then he turned into his NEO form and charged a blast at Dancey and Paint. "RIGHT?" ---Danceykitty--- "Hey, calm down, would you? There is absolutely no reason to get angry!" ---Teamfortress2328--- HAI snatches the paintbrush, which he uses to paint MORE paintbrushes. (He is using Hobs's tech ball to do stuff) HAI leaves to start painting everything. Including Lemmy, excepting Toby because he's alive somehow and I think that's illegal. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine falls out of the sky and bounces several times off the ground with a rock throwing crayons at him. #blamekek ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, noticing her paintbrush was taken by HAI, asks HAI,"Can I have my brush back, now? I need that." ---MixieRoast--- The two little chaos kitties were watching from a distance...... everything was so washed out and scary..... Aase could take it though! ---THE GREAT something--- The cannon was fully charged. "In this world... Its KILL or be KILLED! AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey decides to slap Toby to make him actually have some sense,"No, bad blue tabby that I do not like." ---THE GREAT something--- Inside, Toby's SOUL shattered. "i guess thats fine" ---Danceykitty--- "Now don't kill anyone or you can't come with us...if you wanted to come along." ---Team F.--- "Oh, yeah sorry, here." HAI leaves with 3 more paintbrushes that he painted. It's like duplication. (Other characters will appear... next time.) (Stay tuned for another episode of...) (DEAD ROLE-PLAYS!) ---Danceykitty--- "Thank you very much," Dancey looked at the now colored yellow sheep slime,"Well, now that we know that we can also paint back the color (or something) of slimes and other living...stuff, we could go on to search for more people to help out." Ni and Ji stopped Dancey for a while,"Though, of course that wouldn't solve every problem here, we'd need to do something else, but you'll see that later." Dancey was curious about what it was everyone had to do, but decided not to ask. Ni and Ji quickly went (maybe a bit suddenly) while Dancey didn't pay attention, and when she noticed, she tries to catch up with the felines. ---Squidy822--- Squidy grabbed Lemmy and threw him onto Dancey's head. Random (colorless) basketball hoop slid in and Lemmy went through it onto Dancey's head. Then the basketball hoop slid away. Squidy the grabbed Paint and immediately colored in a cookie and ate it. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, when Lemmy landed on her head, stops, puts Lemmy on the ground, then continues rushing to catch up with the colorful felines, the felines then stop, and near a ravine, too. Ni was first to speak when Dancey managed to get to where they are,"Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves. Now let's make it quick, I'm Ni," Ni then starts pointing to Ji,"That's Ji. Alright let's continue restoring color!" Ji floats over the ravine while Ni asks herself,"Now how will we get over that gap?" Ni then notices Ji, who has gotten over the ravine,"Well, you, actually." Ni said, she then flew over the ravine like Ji did. Ni was sarcastic about the question, and felt that Dancey could figure out herself. ---MixieRoast--- "Hurry up Az, they're losing us..." "S-Sorry A...." The two cats sped along in the bushes, out of sight but following the more colourful individuals. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, wondering how to get over the ravine, thought of it for a while, then figured out. Though it wasn't the solution Ni wanted Dancey to use. Dancey, due to having wings, decided to fly over the ravine. ---Team F.--- Everyone gets painted by HAI. Except Toby. Hobs's techball unfolds into a bridge for everyone to cross. ---Danceykitty--- The colorful feline duo went on ahead while Dancey followed, coloring a few things here and there. ---MixieRoast--- Upon reaching the ravine, Aase grabbed her sister and dragged her into her. The two let out a blinding flash of light, Suddenly merging together, into a large bear sized feline with 2 heads, 2 tails and 6 very bright eyes. Two magical wings appeared on their back - one of dark energy and one of light, and they dived across the ravine. Fancy. ---Team F.--- Zane coughs up a lung while trying. The effects haven't completely worn off. He takes a sick leave. Hobs throws paint grenades disguised as teddy bears. Minty puts paint on her katanas, before slicing everything and simultaneously painting it. Kaylah runs around with a giant paint roller. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, while following the felines and coloring a few things, wondered about something, since Aase and Azura have almost no color, they can't lose their color, and since most tabby slimes do not have any color, the king and slimes of the Tabby Kingdom should be fine. Dancey slightly smiled in relief at the thought of that, and nearly fell in a river while thinking. She simply drew a bridge with her paint brush, not only for her to get across, but for everyone else. ---Squidy822--- "AHHHHHHHHHHHH--" Lemmy was thrown over the ravine next to Dancey. Electricity explosion, triggering a paint grenade Squidy taped to him. A good bunch of stuff was colored. "Dangit. I was aiming for Dancey." "Ow..." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Ni were very much startled by the explosion of electricity and colors, Ji facepalmed. ---MixieRoast--- The joint feline leaped into the river anyway. Gotta escape that paint. However...... they didn't consider the electricity. Lighting + Water don't exactly mix...... they cried out in pain. ---XxKatakxX--- Nine's arm was colored. He facepalmed. Apparently everyone FORGOT ABOUT HIM. ---Team F.--- HAI tries in vain to paint Eeveon and Pikale purple. Oh well. It was worth a shot. ---Squidy822--- Paint floated over and painted Nine. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked around, noticing, well, nothing really. The felines went on with their quest, while Ji motioned his tail to signal everyone to follow. ---Squidy822--- Squidy threw Lemmy in a random direction. He flew past Dancey...down a cliff...oh look he's deadddddd ---Danceykitty--- When Lemmy flew past, Dancey stopped to look at what was going on, noticing Lemmy falling down a cliff. It seemed that the colorful felines have also done the same thing. Dancey, knowing Squidy's chaotic behavior, stared at him for a moment,"You threw him and ended up throwing him down a cliff, did you?" ---Squidy822--- "Actually I was aiming at the cliff!" Squidy seemed creepily cheerful. ...Meep. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and the two colorful felines stare at Squidy for a moment, then Ji facepalms, shaking his head. Category:Danceykitty's Pages Category:Roleplay